


practice makes perfect

by paperism



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, This Is STUPID, honestly i'm just here to scream abt my kylux hcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperism/pseuds/paperism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has a new "Force trick" he just learned, he invites Hux to help him out with it. (He's probably doing this to impress Hux.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i want to thank twitter user caIrissian (gab you're the best and i love you) for this, and also the kylux twitter fam. also, this is just shenanigans.. basically kylo when he first try the blaster fire stopping force thingy.
> 
> also this is set like.. way way before starkiller happened...

It was 0200. Hux should be sleeping, he had a shift within 5 hours.

 

Instead, he’s here in the gym aboard the _Finalizer_ with Kylo Ren. Ren was the one who invited Hux to the gym, said he wanted Hux to help him with some.. tricks he learned and to bring Hux’s “special” blaster along.

 

That trick, apparently, involved Hux holding his custom, fingerprint-coded blaster to Ren’s head.

 

Ren was grinning, Hux thought it doesn’t suit him.

 

Hux held the blaster to Ren’s head steadily, only several centimeters away from Ren’s forehead. Hux isn’t expressing much, even though this feels like scratching an itch he has had since Ren first stepped on board. Hux momentarily wondered if he’s going to kill the man, he founds he has no problem with that.

 

(Well, a _bit_ of problem. A _teeny tiny_ , he promised.)

 

“You’re going to pull the trigger, and I am going to stop the blaster fire. Is that clear?”

 

Hux hummed, he’s thinking that he should be sleeping again.

 

“In the count of three.” Ren gets in a stance. “One-“

 

Hux pulled the trigger without flinching.

 

Ren’s eyes go wide for a moment and fortunately stopped the blaster fire in time. Hux smiled, and Ren almost let the blaster move.

 

“I’ve been dying to do that, it’s like scratching an itch,” Hux said airily.

 

“I wasn’t ready!” Ren protested, and moved away from the direction of the blaster as he unfreezed it. The blaster fire went straight into the durasteel wall.

 

“But did you die?” Asks Hux, as he backed away a few steps. He popped his collar open.

 

Ren’s eyes darted down to the exposed neck. “…Well, no- but that’s beside the po-“

 

_PEW!_

_  
_ Ren dodged, didn’t stop the blaster fire though. “Don’t-“

 

_PEW!_

_“_ You’re actively trying to _kill me!”_

 

_PEW! PEW!_

“I thought,”

 

_PEW!_

“You wanted,”

 

_PEW!_

 

“To,”

_PEW!_

 

“Practice?”

 

“Yes, but not like this!” Ren looked to be slightly out of breath, having to dodge them all without actually stopping any of them. Two troopers came to check, but they ran away after seeing Hux pointing his blaster towards Ren.

 

The troopers decided they’ll make a rumor out of this later in the mess hall.

 

“Fair point,” shrugs Hux. He bends down to get something from his right boot. It’s another but smaller blaster.

 

“Are you serious,” Ren eyed the smaller blaster with caution. He was starting to believe Hux was really taking the opportunity to kill him.

 

“Well,” Hux flicked the safety off, “you will never know until you try, correct?”

 

***

 

Two and an half hours later: Ren is laying on the floor, out of breath. 42 blaster fires suspended in the air, the rest are dodged. Hux aimed his blasters down, slightly out of breath because he had to move from spot to spot quickly.

 

Hux put his blasters down a good distance beside him, and lay down beside Ren. They stare at the ceiling, face flushed and sweaty (more so Ren than Hux).

 

The gym was silent, they both dwell in it for a moment.

 

“I have to admit.” Hux said, and he could felt Ren’s eyes on him.

 

“That was impressive, Ren.” Said Hux, looking at all the blaster fires suspended in the air.

 

Hux heard Ren huff, he swore it almost sound like a laugh.

 

“Are we in the line of fire?” Asked Kylo.

 

“Hm, no.” Hux knew where he aimed, he was mostly aiming for Ren’s head and chest.

 

He can feel the air shift, the blaster fires suspended in the air moves- they went straight into the durasteel walls.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Hux frowned for a second, but answered it with “you’re welcome.”

 

“Your marksmanship is incredible. I can tell you’re getting a little bit rusty.”

 

“Are you saying you want to go again?”

 

“Force, no.” Ren groaned.


End file.
